Pure Imagination
by Wrenny2000
Summary: Silverkit has always wanted to be leader. . . (Challenge for the Clan of Clouds.)


Silverkit has always dreamed of being leader, to be known as Silverstar, to have cats look up to her, instead of down.

Sadly, she was just a dreamer, just a kit.

She could never have prepared for what happened.

She was only playing, only playing. . .until the hawk came.

It swooped in, screaming its death-like shriek that pierced through the ears of even the strongest warriors.

And then, it grabbed her, its talons almost ripping through her flesh.

The warriors managed to fight it off, but the kit was dropped to the ground, permanently shattering her leg, and along with it, the chances of becoming leader.

I. . .I should've been there, I should've seen the hawk coming.

But it was too late.

* * *

I waited outside the Medicine Cat den, I could hear anxious mews fussing over young Silverkit.

"Only two moons old, it's a miracle she survived." Our medicine cat, Whiteheart meowed.

I tried to keep calm.

 _Everything will be okay._ I told myself.

But, would it?

* * *

Only a half-moon later, I found Silverkit outside of the Nursery, staring out at the stars, as if that's all she had ever done her whole life.

I walked up to her,"You okay, kid?"

She blinked at me,"Do you think I'll ever be leader?"

I knew I'd have to answer honestly, even if it would crush her dreams.

"No." I replied simply, not looking into her eyes.

"Then no, I am not okay."

Not okay, but she would keep trying.

That's what I admire about kits, they just won't give up, they were so innocent, and wouldn't see the world as we do.

It was all just an adventure to them.

* * *

The next day, as the pale light of dawn fell across our peaceful camp, Whiteheart came rushing out.

"Silverkit is gone!" she said, the panic in voice only surpassed by the anguished screams of Silverkit's mother.

I had to find her.

"I will go look for her." I announced.

Hawkstar padded out of his den, his brown pelt rippling in the sunlight.

"Hawkstar!"I said, "May I go search for Silverkit?"

Hawkstar nodded."Of course."

* * *

My heart pounded as I raced through the woods.

The leaves were damp beneath my paws, telling me it had rained recently.

I hoped Silverkit wasn't out in that rain.

I ignored the twigs snapping from the weight of my feet.

Silverkit was out there, and I would find her.

* * *

And as I came to it, the tallest tree in the forest, I saw a young silver kit.

Her deep blue eyes were fixed on the tree, completely focused, as if she were trying figure out how to climb it.

She crouched down, about to jump up to the tree, she was surprisingly well-balanced for a kit with only three legs.

I couldn't take it anymore, I would not let her climb up that tree.

 _What if she would fall?_

"Silverkit, stop!" I yelled.

She turned to look at me, her eyes a mess of broken confusion,"But, why daddy?"

I shook my head,"I can't let you climb that tree, it's dangerous. Why would you want to, anyway?"

"If I climb to the top, I'll prove that I'm strong enough to be leader."

 _Does she really believe that?_

"It's still too dangerous for you! You're just a kit! What if you fall?!"

I instantly regretted my words.

Her blue eyes blazed in defiance,"Just because I'm a kit, doesn't mean I can't be brave!"

And with that she jumped up on the tree, her tiny claws sinking into the soft bark.

She began to climb, every breath she took looked strained, like every last bit of energy had been drained out of her.

She made it about halfway, surprising for a kit her age, I was quite impressed.

And then she fell.

Her paw slipped, she was too exhausted to even try going farther.

Her claws sheathed, her eyes closed.

It's as if the world was slowing as I ran to catch my kit, my little Silverkit.

And I did, I caught her, but she was already dead.

Her silver pelt was marked with scratches from hitting the branches on the way down.

As I looked at her little, broken body I felt my heart being ripped into shreds.

Everything was suddenly silent, as if the whole forest was mourning my kit's death.

 _All she wanted to do was be a great leader._

 _But that was just a dream._

 _A dream of pure imagination._

 _A dream of a kit._


End file.
